Hugo Weasley
Hugo Bilius Weasley (born, June 12, 2070) is the leader of The Renegades and husband to werewolf Anna Weasley (nee Greyback). He was always an easy going and fun-loving young man, but after losing his leg to future brother in-law, Antonin Greyback, during a mission to rescue his sisters, Temperence Lupin (nee Weasley) and Rosemary Finnegan (nee Weasley), among other students kidnapped from Hogwart's in November of 2100, Hugo has never been the same. He suffers from sever Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from various battles in the war, stints in Azkaban for terrorism and treason, and the stress of taking responsibility for all of the people he could not save (including former girlfriend, Amelia Gagnon). He has two adopted children, Alice Perkins (nee Carrow) and Felix Harvor, as well as six biological children with Anna, who is currently pregnant with their seventh child. He also has an illegitimate daughter from Amelia Gagnon. He started teaching at Hogwart's soon after the end of the First Blood War and most of the students are fond of their war-hero professor, though his stability and his former allegations of murder are called into question by pureblood parents who do not agree with his methods from the war. Early Education Weasleys and Gryffindor kind of go hand in hand, so it was no surprise to Hugo when the sorting hat barely touched his head before calling out 'Gryffindor!'. During his first year he gained a repuation as being kind of a brawler and broke more than his fair share of Slytherin noses. By his third year Hugo was encouraged to try out for quidditch to get out some of that pent up energy and he was a beater alongside his sometimes friend Morris Lupin. The two gained a reputation as being making a particularly brutal pair on the team. When his little sister, Temperance started at Hogwart's he made it a point to let people know not to mess with her unless they wanted to answer to his wrath. Hugo was always very overprotective of his little sisters that way. His favorite game to play with Tempe's would-be suitors was to chug a glass mug full of firewhiskey before smashing it on his head. A lot of people found him to be a little bit intimidating to say the least. What his peers did not know about Hugo Weasley was that he was a very talented writer whose poetic exploits submitted to the school paper under the pen name 'Duke Silver' was a frequent discussion amongst swooning teenage girls trying to figure out who their Don Juan really was. He was always too embarrassed about his writing and afraid that other guys would pick on him if anyone were to find out that he was actually the infamous Duke Silver. The summer after his sixth year, Hugo visited some muggleborn friends in London where they convinced him to get a tattoo. After a few shots of firewhiskey he decided to give it a go and was absolutely hooked on the muggle form of body modification. He has even gone as far as to get sleeves on both of his arms and a tattoo on his neck. Hugo's favorite classes were transfiguration and herbology, and he made passable marks in potions and charms. The classes he absolutely hated though were muggle studies and divination- both of which he had difficulty wrapping his mind around. Bloodless After graduation from Hogwart's, Hugo went on to play quidditch professionally as a beater for Puddlemere United. He started off as a reserve player for about three years before finally getting his chance to be a starting player at the age of twenty. He played for another six years after this and retired at the age of twenty-six due to a knee injury that never quite healed correctly. After leaving quidditch, Hugo was able to live quite comfortably off the money he made during his career, but started boxing in amateur muggle matches to made a little bit of side money. He was actually quite a talented boxer and his fights helped him direct some of his excess energy into something productive. Hugo was always the joker of the pack. He was light hearted and always enjoyed making people laugh. He was also incredibly passionate about the things he believed in and held the mindset that the ends justified the means. His short temper and hit first ask questions later attitude was the reason why he was sent into dire situations by The Bloodless. On one such rescue mission he was attacked by Antonin Greyback while trying to save his sister, Rosie, and her friend, Rory, losing his leg in the process. The First Blood War The recovery process after losing his leg was long and arduous, both physically and mentally for the now completely retired athlete. He had been active his entire life and suddenly the things he enjoyed doing most were going to be more difficult for him. It was during this time that he met Anna Greyback. She was like a breath of fresh air compared to all of the other women he had dated- the most recent being the six year relationship with Amelia Gagnon he had ended six months prior- and she helped him get through the pain and stress of physical therapy. It was really no wonder he fell madly in love with her. After a whirlwind romance he whisked her away to Rome where they eloped- much to her older brother’s chagrin- and he thought everything would be perfect. That would have been where Hugo was sorely mistaken. Soon after returning to the UK with his new wife things started to take a turn for the worst. Anna was constantly needing rescuing and putting herself in danger. If that in of itself was not enough, Zephyr Black murdered Evander Rosier and declared himself King of the wizarding world, causing Bloodless to become divided. After another heated argument with Aly Nott, Hugo split off from the group and formed The Renegades with Andromeda as his right hand. With the war heating up, Hugo was even more stressed about having to rescue Anna from her supposed “friend” who he had repeatedly told her was bad news. The breaking point was when Hugo, Andromeda, Mikey Finch-Fletchley, Antonin, and Ender Decann set fire to the Ministry and he (along with Mikey) was caught and thrown in Azkaban for a few months while their trial dragged on at the hands of Judge Orion Carrow. When Carrow- under the influence of the Imperius curse, set them free, Hugo was no longer the bright and cheery jokester he once was. He retreated into himself, constantly writing down his thoughts, nightmares, and battle plans into what would become a series of notebooks he still keeps to this day. He also reconnected with Amelia Gagnon at around this time and fell into an affair with his ex-girlfriend. She reminded him so much of what life was like before The Renegades, before he lost his leg, when things were normal. When Anna found out and walked out on him he knew he had to break things off with Amelia or risk losing his family. Shortly after leaving Amelia she was murdered solely because The Regime found out that he actually cared about her. Her death haunts him to this day and he carries a small photograph of her- along with various other close friends and relatives who have been killed by the Regime- in whatever notebook he is carrying with him at that time. Personal Life While Hugo spent much of his adult life acting as a role model and hero of some sort due to his Quidditch career, his actions during the war cemented him as a War Hero, and a controversial one at that. Many people did not agree with his "fight fire with fire" methods while others praised him for having the nerve to stand up and make unpopular decisions. There was a lot of public pressure for Hugo to run for Minister of Magic, but his psyche was far too fragile for such an undertaking. His marriage to Anna was still strained, and why they stayed together after so many years remains a mystery to many. Hugo frequently retreats into himself and will go days without speaking to anyone. After these episodes, he and Anna make up as always and have another child to patch up their marriage. He has a good relationship with most of his children, though his eldest, Fred, is rather cynical about relationships because of his parents' dysfunctional relationship and is a disappointment to Hugo because he pursued art rather than taking up the cause like his other siblings.